Conventional techniques for performing a superimposing function are provided and the superimposing function is performed only when a video camera is set in a camera mode, and a title such as characters and the like is synthesized with an image signal, whereby the picture recorded is edited.
However, because the superimposing function is performed only during the time the picture-taking mode of the video camera is employed, the title such as characters can not be changed when playing back the already recorded image signal, and new characters can not be additionally synthesized.
In addition, because a video cassette recorder has no superimposing function, it has been difficult to edit pictures using the video cassette recorder.